The Beverly Hills Reaction
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: Sequel to An Unexpected Love. Any and all pairings are possible. I fixed the mistake guys new chap up now sorry about that.
1. Chapter 1

Tv show: Beverly Hills 90210

Title: The Beverly Hills reaction

Pairings: Any pairing.

Time period: Sequel to An unexpected love.

(At the McKay house Dylan is fuming over what Kelly said to Brenda, but Kelly is stubborn as ever. Dylan pulls out a chair but his table, and just stairs at Kelly for a few minutes before he speaks.)

Dylan: I can't believe you did that Kelly.

Kelly: Why Dylan?

Dylan: Brenda just came to thank us.

Kelly. Oh!, and I am sure that made your day.

Dylan: Ok, that was not necessary Kel.

Kelly: Why because it's the truth?

Dylan: You know what Kel?

Kelly: What Dylan?

Dylan: When we broke up, and you dated that jerk Sears I realized something.

Kelly: Whats that?

Dylan: That I can't stop loving both of you.

Kelly: Dylan wait I'm sorry.

Dylan: Kelly I am going to go out now, and when I get back I expect you gone.

(Dylan leaves his house, and races his car toward Brenda's house in attempt to make things right. His facial expression covered with confusion as he raced down the last lane, and entered the driveway of the Walsh's house. He called out to Brenda as he jumped out of the car, and raced to the door of the Walsh's house. Brenda opened the door to see a emotional Dylan McKay the resident bad boy of the group. )

Brenda: Are you ok Dylan?

Dylan: Not without you Brenda.

Brenda: Dylan this is not the time for this.

Dylan: I need you, I miss you.

(Steve approaches the door to find a desperate looking Dylan McKay.)

Dylan: Bren is everything ok?

Brenda: Not really Dylan, but if you need to talk.

Steve: Is everything okay?

Dylan: Steve what are you doing here?

Brenda: I invited him ok.

Steve: Dylan is that a problem?

Dylan: If it is not a problem for Brenda.

Brenda: Dylan come in.

(Dylan closed the door, and then quickly grabbed Brenda's hand which instantly stopped them. Steve watched, and hoped that Dylan was not coming on to her at this moment.)

Dylan: Bren do you still love me?

Steve: Dylan lay off her ok.

Dylan: Stay out of it.

Brenda: I don't know anymore I am saw confused.

Steve: Brenda after tonight come on.

Brenda: Steve I like you, but I still like Dylan.

Dylan: Brenda let me prove it to you.

Steve: No, please don't do this Brenda.

Dylan: You want to challenge me Steve?

Steve: Yeah, you can't have Kelly and Brenda.

Brenda: You have Kelly ok.

Dylan: Steve you can have her .

Dylan: It has always been you Brenda.

Steve: Brenda, how about this?

Dylan: You have a brain after all.

Steve: What was that?

( Steve approached Dylan pushing him a little hoping he step back.)

Brenda: Ok stop it you two, and Steve I want to here what you have to say.

Steve: I was going to suggest that both take you out, and we take it from their.

Dylan: Oh come on Steve you had turn this into a challenge.

Steve: What is wrong with that?

Dylan: Brenda is a person not a thing Steve.

Brenda: Ok it settled you both will take me out.

(Steve smiled at his victory over Dylan, and pulled Brenda into a huge bear hug. Dylan then push Steve out of the way hugging Brenda, and placing a kiss on her lips.)


	2. Chapter 2

A dream come true

(At the beach pitt)

Steve: Nat can we talk?

Nat: Sure, what on your mind?

Steve: Why can't I have the girl of my dreams?

Nat: Steve, do you want the truth?

Steve: Yes, Nat I lost Kelly, and now I am fighting for another.

Nat: Who is she?

Steve: She is beautiful, strong headed, possessive, a drama queen.

Nat: You are fight with another guy over Brenda?

Steve: Why does everybody seem so shocked about that?

Nat: Listen, Steve I think you need to just lower you expectations.

Steve: Lower my expectations that's a great idea.

(Brandon and a unusually sad Kelly walked into the beach pit)

Nat: Is Kelly ok?

Brandon: She is kind of having a bad week.

Steve: What's the matter?

Kelly: Steve you are only other person I have left.

Steve: What happened?

Kelly: I had fight with Dylan, and he threw me out.

Brandon: I think Dylan gone down the war path.

Steve: Yeah, but it is not for the reason you are thinking.

Kelly: Steve what are you talking about?

Brandon: Sometimes you can be such a jerk.

Steve: Fine then, but you lost a great friend in Brenda.

(Steve drives out of the parking lot, and decides to hit the beach)

Kelly: Brandon I can't help it.

Brandon: What happened?

Kelly: I thought Dylan had gotten over that silly idea about me and you.

Brandon: Then what happened.

Kelly: Brenda came to apologize to Dylan and I.

Brandon: You got jealous, and you let her have it.

Kelly: Dylan still loves her Brandon.

Brandon: Yeah, and you can add Steve to the club.

Kelly: What?

Brandon: I saw then last night at my house.

Kelly: How could he?

Brandon: How could you over react?

Kelly: I'm sorry.

(Brandon attempted to call her down by pulling Kelly into a hug, and wiping her tears. She felt so safe, so warm, so in control when she was with him, and that was worth a thousand words. Kelly stopped crying, wiping her tears as she stared at Brandon, and then finally launched at him. Her lips ever so slowly touching his, tugging at his shirt, and taking him for a ride. He smiled every chance he got to breathe, but he also aware that this could hurt his friendship with Dylan.)

(Brenda and Dylan sat at the pier)

Dylan: Are you thinking about Kelly?

Brenda: Yeah, I thought so.

Dylan: I kind of feel bad, but she deserved it.

Brenda: I feel bad.

( Dylan kissed Brenda it was sweet bliss.)

Hey guys please r & r, and check my other story on The O.C section it is entitled Our love is forever.


	3. Chapter 3

The teen drama

(Kelly, and Brandon were unaware that Dylan walking into the Peach Pitt.)

Dylan: Kelly what are you doing with Brandon?

Kelly: Dylan I want you, but you just blew me off.

Dylan: I didn't blow you off.

Brandon: Lets discuss this calmly.

Dylan: I was about to come, and break up with you.

Kelly: You see that, and I'm sure you will run to Brenda.

Dylan: Get over it Kelly, and by the way I am over the whole thing with Brandon.

Kelly: Dylan wait I'm sorry, but I can't help it.

Dylan: Your selfish Kelly, and Brenda is not like you.

Kelly: I want you Dylan, I need you.

Brandon: What about me Kelly?

Dylan: You can have her.

Kelly: I want you both ok.

Dylan: Goodbye Kelly.

Kelly: Dylan wait.

(Dylan turns around and stares at Kelly)

Dylan: Oh! and Kelly for the record think before you speak.

Brandon: This is so messed up.

Kelly: I'm sorry Brandon I am just irrational right now.

Brandon: Lets get out of here.

(Steve walked onto the beach, and spotted Brenda.)

Steve: Did you miss me?

Brenda: Yeah I did Steve.

Steve: I saw Dylan heading for the Peach Pitt.

Brenda: I'm sorry I dragged into this.

Steve: Brenda, can we forget about everything, and everyone for just a minute?

Brenda: Steve your so sweet.

Steve: I want you Brenda, and I'll do anything to keep you.

Brenda: Steve we will find away to fix this.

Steve: I'm sure it will be fine

Brenda: You have to be positive Steve.

Steve: Yes will be, but now there is only one thing on my mind.

(Brenda rolled her eyes, and then gently placed her lips on his which sent a shock down both of their spines. Brenda ran her finger through Steve's curly hair, and smiled. She was going to have a hard time choosing between Steve and Dylan.)

Brenda: I'm guess you want more.

Steve: Yeah, that would be nice.

(Brandon forced his lips on Kelly's, and his lips left her wanting more of him. Brandon placed her on the bed, and slowly unbuttoning her shirt with an unusual burst on energy.)

Brandon: Are you sure about this?

Kelly: Yes!, I am very sure.

Brandon: I can't believe it took us so long.

Kelly: Yeah me too.

(Later that night the door bell rang at casa Walsh.)

Dylan: Steve, are you prepared to lose?

Steve: No, are you?

Brenda: Steve, Dylan, what a surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

Wake Up call

(Kelly wakes up in Brandon's arms)

Kelly: Good morning gorgeous.

Brandon: That should be my line.

Kelly: Do you think Dylan is still angry?

Brandon: Not if my darling sis is with him?

Kelly: Don't say that Brandon.

Brandon: Kelly, what's up with you?

Kelly: I'm sorry, but when I hear her name.

Brandon: Why?

Kelly: She has Dylan, and she will always have Dylan.

Brandon: So this really is about Dylan?

(Kelly calls out to Brandon as he gets dressed, and rushes out the house.)

(Brenda spent that night with Steve, and is currently spending the day with Dylan.)

Dylan: You know all I could think about was you Bren.

Brenda: When?

Dylan: Every minute of day.

Brenda: I can't lose your friendship Dylan.

Dylan: You won't Brenda.

Brenda: This breakfast was delicious.

(Brenda was about to kiss Dylan when a letter arrived for her.)

Dylan: Damn my luck.

Brenda: Its from Steve.

Dylan: Figures he would pull a fast one.

Brenda: He got me an audition.

Dylan: That's great. ( sarcasm apparent in his voice)

Brenda: Did I note some sarcasm.

Dylan: Brenda forget about Steve.

( At the Peach Pitt Andrea, Brenda, Donna, Kelly got together)

Brenda: Hey everyone, sorry I'm late.

Donna: Sit down Bren.

Kelly: Was Steve or Dylan that made you late Bren?

Andrea: What's going on guys?

Brenda: I don't know what you are talking about.

Kelly: You are such a liar, and I'm sick of it.

Donna: Stop it you two.

Kelly: Stay out of this.

Andrea: Lets be reasonable guys.

Kelly: Brenda is dating both Dylan and Steve?

Donna: You guys got back together Bren?

Brenda: Not really, but I'm sure its not as bad having secrete relationship with my brother.

Andrea: You and Brandon?

Brenda: Yep.

(Kelly ran out, and drove all the way to casa Walsh)

Brandon: Hi Kel.

Kelly: Can we talk?

(In his bedroom)

Brandon: What's on your mind?

Kelly: You.

(Kelly pulled Brandon on top her, and smiled at the happiness it brought.)


	5. Chapter 5

Surfing into your heart

(Dylan walked onto the beach after getting a few hours of intense surfing in, and he smiled when he noticed Brenda. She waved at him with happiness, and excitement as he approached her. His hair is soaking wet, surfboard in hand, and everything else that makes Dylan who he is. Made her weak in knees as he finally approached her, and laid a delicate kiss on her.)

Dylan: I missed you Bren.

Brenda: I missed you too.

Dylan: Have you forgotten about Steve yet?

Brenda: Dylan leave Steve alone.

Dylan: Brenda, I want you Bren.

Brenda: Dylan, lets just enjoy today ok.

Dylan: When are you going to decide?

Brenda: In a few hours ok.

Dylan: Perfect.

(Steve, Andrea, David, and Donna where hanging out)

Andrea: I can't believe any of this.

David: Well, I know that Dylan is not going to let you by any means.

Donna: Yeah, I wish we could do something.

Steve: Uh, don't worry I am going but a end to this.

Andrea: I am worried about Kelly, and Brenda.

Steve: Brenda is fine, but Kelly needs help.

Donna: Steve that is not fair.

Andrea: Well he is right about Kelly,

Steve: Well, I am leaving.

Andrea: Good luck Steve.

(At Casa Walsh)

Steve: Ok Bren, choose me.

Brenda: Steve listen.

Dylan: No Brenda don't.

Brenda: Oh your hear Dylan.

Dylan: Love me Brenda, only me.

Brenda: Guys will you shut it already.

Dylan: Sorry.

Steve: Yeah, I'm sorry.

Brenda: I like you Dylan, because you are deep, and your strong.

Dylan: I love you for the exact same reasons.

Steve: What about me?

Brenda: Steve you are sweet, fun, crazy, adventurous, and that's why I always liked you.

Dylan: You are kidding right?

Steve: You did.

Brenda: I can't choose either of you, because its not fair.

Dylan: Brenda come on I need you.

Brenda: Dylan, Steve I'm sorry.

(Steve left, but he promise that he was not giving up on her by any means. Dylan left without a word, and drove his car to Kelly's house he ran upstairs to find her in bed with Brandon. He left in huff, and found himself sitting on a bench in the park next to Andrea.)

Andrea: So that's the whole story?

Dylan: Yeah, like my life needs to be anymore complicated then it already is.

(The next day Steve and Andrea were spotted walking through the campus, and Brenda

decided to follow them. She wanted to apologize to Dylan, because she did not mean to hurt him or Steve. What she found was even more bizarre then this whole triangle, and it made her angry. Andrea and Dylan were kissing on campus in front of everyone, and Brenda began to fume.)

Brenda: How could you?

Dylan: Brenda, you dumped me.

Brenda: No, I said I couldn't bare to hurt either of you.

Dylan: Look Bren, I am out of my mind right now.

Brenda: Yeah, I say so.

Dylan: Give me a second chance.

Brenda: Get away from me.

(Steve appears out of nowhere to realize what was happening.)

Steve: Dylan you jerk.

Dylan: Stay out of this Sanders.

Brenda: Don't talk Steve like that.

Dylan: Bren please.

Brenda: Leave me the hell alone Dylan.

(Brenda turned to Steve hoping all the pain would melt away, and surely enough it did. Her lips touched his, he quickly replied, and soon all that was left for them to do was to date.)


	6. Chapter 6

Dylan and Kelly sing the blues

Dylan: Why is life so unfair?

Andrea: I ask myself that all the time.

Dylan: Do you think she hates me?

Andreas: Does she feel hatred you?

Dylan: That's what I asked.

Andrea: Betrayed yes, angry of course, but hatred never.

Dylan: Brenda and Steve uh?

Andrea: How odd, but it seems so-so.

Dylan: So right.

(Brandon and Kelly wake up in each other sweet embrace, but the truth will come out. It been week since last Brenda Dylan, Kelly, Brandon debate.)

Brandon: If you mention either Dylan or Steve I am out of here.

Kelly: Brandon that is not fair.

Brandon: What about me Kelly?

Kelly: Their my friends.

Brandon: Their mine too.

Kelly: I'm sorry, but I need to tell you something.

Brandon: Yes, Kelly.

Kelly:: I want you and only you.

Brandon: I hope so.

(Donna and David meet Brenda at the Peach Pitt with Steve following behind.)

Donna: So how is it going?

Brenda: If you mean with that girl then the answer is not well.

Donna: How much longer is this going to go on for.?

Steve: Possibly forever, right babe?

Brenda: I hope not.

David: Why don't you guys just talk to them?

Steve: Like you are one to give advice on anything.

David: Well I am not exactly known to be a womanizer like you now am I.?

Steve: Whatever Silver, it begins now.

Donna: What does?

Steve: The end of this stupid war.

Donna: Its stupid alright, but not stupid as time you believed Kelly was your soul-mate.

(Brenda gave Steve a strict)

Steve: Don't listen to her Brenda.

Brenda: Kelly who?

(Kelly walks in)

Kelly: Kelly Taylor or have you completely blanked out of your mind?

Brenda: Oh!, it's you.

Steve: How did you get here anyway?

Brenda: Brandon dropped her Steve

Kelly: Yeah we had a very romantic night together.

(Kelly started kissing as she back him up to walls of the Peach Pitt, and Brenda snapped. She grabbed Kelly by the shirt, smacked her with all her might, and ran out the door in pieces.)

Kelly: Drama queen.

Donna: No, that was to cold.

Kelly: Why did you do that?

Steve: To get even with Brenda, and hurt me.

Kelly: Steve wait.

Steve: You are mean, cruel, selfish, and inconsiderate Kelly.


	7. Chapter 7

The hardest part about being in love is getting here in the end, and Steve knows that from experience. In the next chapter the ending has come, friendships will fight to stay alive, couples will breakup, and true love will finally find its way into someones heart.


	8. Chapter 8

The finale

(Steve stares at Kelly at one last time, and walks out on her.)

Steve: Brenda wait.

Brenda: Steve look its not working.

Steve: What are you saying?

Brenda: Kelly gets to you, and you should be with her.

Steve: No, Brenda that's not fair.

Brenda: Life is not fair Steve.

Steve: Don't let Kelly get to you.

Brenda: Kelly is not the problem.

(Kelly appears in front of the Peach Pitt now)

Kelly: If I'm not the problem then what am I?

Brenda: The trigger, because no matter what I do its wrong.

(Dylan drives into the parking lot with Brandon in the passer seat.)

Kelly: Brenda I am sorry.

Brenda: That's ok.

Kelly: Can you forgive me.?

Brenda: Yeah I can forgive you.

Dylan: Bren I'm sorry, I need you.

Steve: Hands off McKay.

(Brenda could feel the tension mounting between Dylan, and Steve overwhelm her. She couldn't help but start to laugh at all the minor subjects that ignited their fights for so long. They all stared at all her with inquiring eyes as she continued to her fit of laughter, and in a few minutes they realized that thei stupid arguments have gotten them nowhere .)

Kelly: Brandon we need to talk.

Bradon: Yeah Kel we do.

Kelly: I love you Brandon.

Brandon: I know you do,

Kelly: I'm sorry about everything, but I still want you.

Bradon: I can forgive you Kel.

( They locked lips causing everyone to stare in return, and igniting another burst of firey passion into the heart of Steve, and Dylan.)

Steve: Brenda be mine.

Dylan: I love you.

Brenda: I love you too.

Steve: Brenda?

Brenda: Lets be frienda again Steve, and you never know I might change your mind.

(Steve looking disappointed once again walked out of the lot and into tthe Peach Pitt.)

Dylan: I need you.

Brenda: Good vause I need you too.

(They kissed, and instantly world just seemed to vanish into thin air, and the world of Beverly HIlls comes to a final hault.)

Thats it guys, but if you want I can write a sequel.


End file.
